particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria
Overview The Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria continued the work of the late Republican Era, quickly chipping away at all civil liberties, enforcing stringent moral codes with invasive police action, heavily regulating commerce and business, and alienating Deltaria from the international community with heavy-handed and aggressive foreign policy. Throughout the history of the Oligarchy rule of law focused around keeping the status quo by any means neccessary ; civil unrest was dealt with brutally, potential threats disappeared, and radical religion was espoused to a population deliberately kept illiterate, hungry and drunk. The Oligarchy's foreign stance was unpredictable and extremely belligerent, seemingly with the goal of frightening potential enemies out of action against the Oligarchs. From the 2345's to the dawn of the next century Deltaria was plagued with political instability, famines, financial crisis and outright anarchy. However, the hundred years after that brought with it financial growth transforming Deltaria from one of the poorest nations in the world to an industrial powerhouse, paving the way for her expansionism throughout the Czarist Era and Post-Czarist Republican Era. Founding The Dynastic Oligarchy was formed by the famous politician Demzain Polyachov, who managed to unify the country after it split into two factions. The begginings of the Oligarchy started when the Republic of Deltaria split into the Deltarian Union and First Democratic Republic of Deltaria. This happened after the freedoms of the Old Republic were diminished vastly by a bloc of Totalitarians and Nazis. First Oligarchy The first two years of Dynastic rule saw international condemnation slowly turn to outright hostility. Local neighbours began the recall of diplomatic missions, trade ground to a halt, and Deltaria soon found herself alone and isolated in the Majatran basin, cordoned in by an archipelago of increasingly hostile neighbours. Deltarian liberation was taken up as a cause by democratic and socialist activies throughout the developed world. A multilateral invasion to oust the Oligarchs and bring democracy to Deltaria began to be seriously discussed by world governments ; not least those of Selucia and Quanzar, now sworn enemies of the new Deltarian regime. This all changed when Deltaria began to deliberately market herself as an irrational and unpredictable state, willing and capable of bringing her nuclear arsenal to bear over the slightest dispute. While her foreign enemies were quick to back off, the failed Lodamese Occupationn when the Dletarian Armed Forces attempted to ocuppy Lodamun briefly, internationally humiliated to the Deltarian Army, and the high conscription rates fostered new resentment for the ruling classes. State Adoption of Catholicism As the failures of the New Traditions became evident, the Oligarchs began to search for an alternate means of social control over the population. The answer was given to them when they witnessed the ease in which Radoslav Volic captured the hearts and minds of the local peasantry by proclaiming himself the Pope of the Terran Patriarchal Church many years ago. Figureheads and Clergy were elected directly from the Dynastic families, and the initial success of using the religion as a means of state control soon blossomed into the Papal State which endured throughout the rest of Oligarchal history. Institution of the Papal State Lodamese War In response to what was later discovered to be an empty threat, the Oligarchs declared the Libertarian Militia to be an illegal terrorist organisation, and intimidated the Lodamese Government into authorising a detatchment of Deltarian Peacekeepers into the nation, who immediately began a campaign of mistreatment and violence against the Lodamese citizenry. When the Lodamese Government realised their mistake and requested that Deltaria withdraw their peacekeepers, the response was an outright declaration of war on Lodamun. The Lodamese Government capitulated almost immediately, but a bloody guerrilla war continued for six years, causing massive devastation to the civilian population and infrastructure of Lodamun, and bleeding Deltaria's military manpower and supplies almost dry. Finally, facing the threat of intervention from neighbouring states, Deltaria brokered a white peace with the guerrillas and withdrew their forces from Lodamun. Lodamun had been ravaged terribly, and Deltaria had lost billions of dollars and thousands of lives without any territorial gains, but had asserted themselves on the world stage as a nation that would respond aggressively to any threat. Although only the smallest and poorest nations were intimidated by Deltaria's military power, all were forced to respect the fact that any conflict with Deltaria would cost far more lives and resources than they were willing to spend in the name of idealism. Cadaver Synods and Inquisition Concurrent with the Lodamese War, the Catholic Church of Terra was becoming increasingly erratic and hostile under the guidance of the mad Pope Innocent I. As he became increasingly paranoid and delusional, he ordered his predeccessor, Pius II to be disinterred and placed on synodic trial for heresy, sodomy and a slew of lesser offences. Amused, and eager to further promote their nation as unpredictable and dangerous, the Oligarchs allowed the Cadaver Synod to take place. Encouraged, Innocent I ordered new trials against various deceased enemies of the Oligarchial Regime, until his attentions were drawn to a newly formed political entity, the First Party. Following the withdrawel of Deltarian troops from Lodamun, the Supreme Pontiff blamed the military failure on a lack of piety and Christian morals in Deltaria, ordering a Papal Inquisition against the population to root out heresy and athiesm. A relatively minor underground political organisation ; the First Party, were the only target of these purges that had any degree of organisation or funding, and as such began to attract thousands of displaced and fugitive citizens fleeing the Inquisition. When the Oligarchs noticed the cause of the growing support for the First Party, they attempted to arrest the development by immediately halting the Inquisition and legalising the Party, but the damage to their unchallenged rule was already done. Chicken Coop Dispute Attempting to hide the cracks that were now appearing in their ironclad reign over Deltaria, the Oligarchs engineered another international debacle designed to prove their rule was grounded in popular support. Dundorf, a longtime ally of Deltaria, was suddenly and unexpectedly faced with a bizarre ultimatum ; fulfill a minor contract to paint a chicken coop, undertaken by a long-dead ancestor of the Dundorfian Premier, or face total and unrestricted war with the Deltarian nation. Deltaria exploded into a series of Government-instigated riots, protests and violent assaults, all nominally aimed at the Dundorfian Government. In a state of shock, the Dundorfian Premier complied with the request, and the Oligarchs were seen to have the blindly devoted support of their populace, as the Oligarchal coersion and threats of imprisonment that spurred the protesters into action were not discovered until many decades later. However, the trust and goodwill between Deltaria and Dundorf was irreparably damaged, as Dundorfians began to view Deltaria as an aggressive and belligerent menace capable of turning on even their closest allies. The Fall As Oligarchy became more corrupt, divisions between obles became apparent again. Thes became to much to bear, and soon a small war started as nobles struggled for power. The Oligarchy collapsed, and a new regime entered under the pwoer of one nobel, who would later dubb himslef the Czar of Deltaria. Category:Deltaria Category:History Category:Former countries Category:History of Majatra